leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke's Harbinger
For its predecessor, see , and for its successor, see . * was gold efficient without its passive and active effects. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * is made for duo lane, with the support having this item. It provides stats that are useful for this role: ** Cooldown reduction, ability power, mana, and armor. * While nearby, the Conduit and the support will both generate charges. Upon reaching 100 charges, you can activate the passive to grant the both of you and 50% critical strike chance for 5 seconds. ** Conduit gains 4 charges per attack. ** Conduit gains 8 charges per ability. * In most cases, the will mostly be useful on the support, granting additional damage and/or better shield / heal. And the critical strike chance will mostly be useful to the ADC, even though 50% critical strike chance on a support might be useful somehow. Development In trying to balance auras, not only do you have to account for the super-strong case (five friends stacked up together) but, on the flip side, you've also got to be thinking about the times when it's just you and a buddy. Keeping an aura balanced for both cases is often a difficult challenge and, even if we can solve for that, usually leaves us wondering how to add satisfying gameplay beyond... an aura. This was the first reason we decided to take on a remodel when bringing more support itemization to the scene. We wanted to build a high-impact “let's get some hurt in the mix" item that still identified itself as a support tool. Like how is the item you buy when you know there's one mate you need to protect, should be the aggressive counterpart for when you want to smack some faces. As an additional goal here, we really wanted to amp up the satisfaction for the support – something that the old suffered from (unless you really liked auras, we won't deny that). Why not just make a new item and leave in? We very lightly poked this topic with but might as well address it now. Beyond the issue of leaving an extremely difficult to balance item in the game (particularly one that is relatively weak until the "right" team comp taps into it then it becomes very, very strong), when something becomes so niche in its optimal use it can quickly become a trap item for players believing all items (and item premiums) were created equal. We do want to support the ability for players to make smart, contextualized decisions based on the state of the game, but can't do so by leaving really specialized things lying around. Instead, our hope is to either focus an item so that it becomes a clear choice for a broad enough set of champions (see: ) or we can normalize and push out a wider swathe of options that are actually supportive of '''Good Decisions' (see: our ability power item changes).'' Trivia * is named after a character from the webcomic as a reward for the creator Tim Buckley gaining over 1000 referrals. * is the third iteration of a supportive aura item. Its ancestral origin is which was remade into and then replaced by it before being developed into its modern form as . Patch History . * + + = ** + + + = * Ability power reduced to 0 from 50. * Armor increased to 60 from 30. * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * Casting your ultimate near your ally summons a local frost storm for 10 seconds. As the storm rages, nearby enemies are slowed by 20% and your ally's attacks burn their targets for over 2 seconds (45 second cooldown). * Basic attacking a burning enemy ignites your frost storm to deal 40 magic damage per second and slow by 40% instead for 3 seconds. * When within 1000-units of each other, you and your Conduit will generate 1 charge every second, up to 100, with a bonus / charges whenever you or your ally attack, and / on spell cast. At 100 charge, dealing damage grants you and your Conduit and for 8 seconds. All current charge is lost if you move further than 1000-units apart or hold onto 100 charge for longer than 5 seconds. * Active conduit cooldown reduced to 0 seconds from 60. * Active conduit tooltip changed to "Bind to an ally without an existing Conduit." from "Bind to target ally. This will remove all other Conduits on your target.". ;V7.3 * Clones now copy the "linked" indicator VFX. ;V6.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V5.18 * Armor reduced to 30 from 35. * Timer before charge is lost reduced to 5 seconds from 8. Buff duration unchanged. ;V5.17 * Fixed a bug where it was granting 250 health. ;V5.15 * Buff duration increased to 8 seconds from 6 seconds. * Charge per attack reduced to 4 from 6. * Charge per cast reduced to 8 from 12. * Your conduit now generates half as much charge on their attacks and abilities. * You retain the current stacks if you change conduit, rather than the current stacks reseting. * Fixed a bug where triggering Zeke's empowerment effect wasn't granting assists. ;V5.14 Added * Replaced . * + + + = * Grants 250 Mana, 35 Armor, 50 Ability Power and 10% Cooldown Reduction * Bind to target ally. This will remove all other Conduits on your target (60 seconds cooldown). This effect is similar to . * When within 1000-units of each other, you and Conduit will generate 1 charge every second, up to 100, with a bonus 4 charge on-attack and 10 on spell cast. At 100 charge, your next instance of damage grants you and your Conduit 20% increased Ability Power and 50% Critical Strike Chance for 6 seconds. }} References de:Zekes Bote pl:Zwiastun Zeke'a ru:Вестник Зика